No feelings between us
by Skovko
Summary: Drew McIntyre and Morgana have an agreement. They have sex together but that's it. No feelings, no attachment, no relationship. But will he be able to keep this agreement when other men show interest in her?
1. No strings attached

"Yes, fuck me!" She yelled out as he thrusted hard into her over and over.

She was standing on all four on the bed. He was behind her, his hands held her hips in a tight grib as he continued thrusting in and out of her. She reached a hand between her legs to touch her clit as he was fucking her.

He increased the pace as her moaning got louder and she was getting closer to orgasm. He knew how she liked it, fast and hard. She was a straight up dirty girl in his eyes and sometimes he just couldn't get enough of her.

They were not together as a couple but they had been fucking each other for a couple of months now. Friends with benefits, no strings attached, fuck buddies, whatever other people liked to call it.

He smiled as he heard her cry out her orgasm and felt her walls squeeze around his dick. No other girl could make him feel this good during sex. He kept thrusting into her at the same pace, feeling how her orgasm slowly died out. It didn't stop her from moaning though. She always gave herself completely to him. She bent her upper body down, burying her head in the pillow, knowing he loved seeing her in that position. He thrusted into her a couple of more times and then he came too.

He pulled out of her and she rolled over on her side. He laid down beside her, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh god Drew, that was amazing," she said and smiled at him.

He felt his confidence get a boost. He always loved it when she told him how good he was. He reached his hand over and pulled a lock of hair away from her face.

"You weren't too bad yourself, Morgana," he said and smiled.

He got out of bed and started to get dressed. She didn't try to stop him. After all, they had an agreement and part of it was that they didn't spend the night together. It was only sex and nothing else.

She rolled over on her back.

"I prefer you naked," she purred as he buttoned his shirt.  
"I know," he said.

He leaned in and kissed her while placing his hand between her legs, pushing two fingers inside her, teasing her.

"Don't start something you can't finish," she said.

He pulled out his fingers, licked them and gave her a smile.

"Till next time," he said, kissed her nose and then walked out of the room.


	2. A bit possessive

She noticed him right away as she stepped into the disco. He was standing by the bar with his back turned against her. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. She looked at his ass and bit her lip. She had never known a guy before who looked so good in a pair of simple jeans.

He turned around with a beer in his hand and caught her staring at him. He smiled at her and nodded, then walked over to the table where some of their friends were waiting.

She walked to the bar and ordered a vodka with pineapple juice and with the drink in her hand, she walked to the table as well.

"Hey guys," she said as she dumped down on the seat next to Drew.

Everyone greeted her back. This evening it was Heath, Sasha, Becky and Kevin who were there at the table. Co-workers and friends. Although she only worked backstage and not as a wrestler, they all treated her as an equal.

They were drinking and talking, having a good time. A while later Seth and Dean turned up as well and joined them at the table. Seth sat down next to her and started up a conversation with her. This didn't please Drew. He knew Seth was single and a player and he could get almost any girl he wanted due to a mixture of his good looks and fame.

It didn't take long before she felt Drew's hand on her thigh. She knew he could get a bit possessive when other men showed her too much attention and she secretly liked that about him. He squeezed her thigh and she turned her head to look at him. He leaned in.

"Wanna come back to my hotel room?" He whispered in her ear.  
"Yeah, in a minute," she whispered back.

No harm in letting him feel a bit jealous for a while, she thought as she turned her head again to continue her conversation with Seth. She felt Drew squeeze her thigh tighter and she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Gotta hit the men's room. I'll be right back," Seth said and stood up to go pee.

As on cue Drew got up two seconds later.

"Let's go," he said as he reached down and more or less yanked her up from the chair.

No one really cared about them leaving together. It wasn't a secret to anyone that they hooked up from time to time although not everyone understood why. She looked back to see Becky give her a sassy smile and a wink.

"Bye guys," she said as Drew grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the disco.

The moment the door to his room closed behind them, he was over her. He sank his teeth into her neck while reaching around to grab her ass. She kicked off her heels and let him push her backwards towards the bed. She sat down on the bed and pulled her top off while watching him taking his t-shirt off. She reached her hands towards him and opened his pants. She dragged them down along with his boxers and grabbed his dick. She leaned a bit forward and took him in her mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair, moaning, as she sucked him. He reached down and unhooked her bra. She pulled away from him and took the bra off.

He pushed her down on her back and opened her jeans. He pulled them off her along with her panties and planted his face between her legs. He started licking her while he pushed two fingers inside her. His movements were wild and a bit rough. She could feel he was a bit angry. It didn't take him long to make her cum.

He crawled up and placed himself on top of her, pushing his dick inside her. He started thrusting into her hard. He grabbed her wrists and held them down on top of her head.

"I don't like it when you flirt with others," he growled.

She couldn't help but laugh a little. This only fuelled his anger and made him thrust in even harder.

"When I'm there, you're with me and no one else," he growled.  
"Or what? It's not like you're my boyfriend," she said teasingly, knowing it would only anger him more and make him push in more violent.

He increased the pace, fucked her as fast as he could. His nails pressed into the skin on her wrist as he made her cum. He followed soon after himself. He rolled down beside her. For a few moments they laid beside each other in silence. She rolled over to her side, raised herself up on her elbow and looked at him.

"You know, it's kind of adorable when you get all jealous like that," she said and giggled.  
"I'm not jealous," he sneered.  
"Really? So why do you get like that when I talk with other men?" She asked.  
"You weren't talking. You were flirting," he answered.  
"So? I'm allowed to if I want," she said.  
"I just don't think it's fair that you do it when I'm right there next to you. No, we're not a couple but we're still having extremely good sex together and I prefer that you go home with me instead of someone like Seth," he said.  
"First of all, I wasn't planning on going home with him. Second of all, even if I did, it would have been my choice. Not yours," she said and got out of bed.

He sighed. She started to get dressed.

"You're right. I do act jealous from time to time. I'm sorry. I don't mean to," he said.  
"It's not like you own me," she said as she put on the top.  
"I know. I said I'm sorry, alright?" He said.  
"It's okay," she said and put on her heels.

She walked towards the door.

"What? No kiss goodbye?" He yelled from the bed.  
"You don't deserve it," she yelled back.

He jumped out of bed and ran to her, pinned her up against the door.

"I take what is rightfully mine," he said and leaned in to kiss her.

She scratched her nails down his back and heard a little moan slip from his lips. He pulled away from her.

"There. Now you can go," he said and took a step backwards so she could open the door.  
"You're crazy," she said as she was about to walk out of the door.  
"You know you like me that way," he said.  
"I never claimed otherwise," she said and walked off.


	3. Inside a dark alley

It had been a week since they last were together. She had had the week off and had been at home. She had flown out and arrived late last night, immitiately crashing in her hotel room the moment she had laid down on the bed.

She woke up the next morning to see that he had texted her during the night.

 _"Hanging out on that Irish pub Becky always drags us to in this town. Won't you come join us?"_

Her phone had been on mute so she hadn't woken up when he had texted her. She texted him back.

 _"Sorry, I was asleep and haven't seen your text till now. We can meet up later if you like."_

He didn't answer her at all during the day. As the evening approached, she was at the arena working. She saw him but he was in a hurry to go into the ring and fight so she didn't walk over to him. She just waved from a distance but he didn't wave back. It was okay. He probably had his mind set on the match.

He lost his match. His eyes were fuming as he stormed pass her and everyone else in the gorilla. He went straight to the locker room without speaking to anyone. A little later she saw him exit the locker room again, fully dressed and with his back in his hand. He left the arena without saying a word.

After the show Becky dragged her, Sasha, Carmella and Alexa to the Irish pub. Drew was already there hanging out with Corbin. She walked over to them.

"Hey guys," she said.  
"Hey Morgana," Corbin said but Drew just stayed quiet.

She leaned in to get his attention.

"Why are you so mad tonight?" She asked.  
"Where were you last night?" He asked back.  
"In my bed, sleeping. I already told you that," she answered.  
"I don't believe you. Who were you with?" He asked.  
"No one!" The words came out a little louder than she wanted them to.

He just gave a cold stare.

"Seriously, you're acting like that jealous boyfriend that I don't recall actually having," she said.  
"Yeah, whatever," he said.  
"Whatever? Okay, whatever then. Screw you, Drew," she said and walked away.

She sat down at the table where the other girls were already seated.

"Is everything okay between you?" Becky asked.  
"He has gotten into his head that I was with someone else last night because I didn't respond to his text," Morgana answered.  
"And were you?" Alexa asked teasingly.  
"No, I was sleeping," Morgana answered.  
"He's just stupid," Becky said.  
"I don't get why he has to act like that. It's not like we're together," Morgana said and sighed.  
"Maybe he likes you," Carmella said.  
"No, he's just being possessive. We have an agreement. No feelings between us," Morgana said.  
"You can't always control those things, sweetheart," Carmella said and gave her a wise look.

Morgana didn't answer. She knew Carmella was right but she didn't wanna have this conversation. Deep inside she knew she had developed feelings for Drew but no one needed to know that.

As the drinks went down and the party went on, the girls let more and more loose. It was bound to happen that they got some guys' attention.

"Care to dance?" Some guy asked and reached out his hand towards Morgana.  
"Sure," she answered, took his hand and followed him to the dancefloor.

She could see Drew keeping his eyes on her and he didn't look happy. Right at that moment she couldn't care less. She was out to have a good time and he had already told her off. It's not like he was in charge of her and what she did. She danced a bit closer to the man, swaying her hips, trying to make Drew jealous on purpose.

The song ended.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The guy asked.  
"Yeah, sure," she answered.

He walked towards the bar to order.

Drew was fast by her side. He grabbed her arm and dragged her outside. He dragged her a little down the street until he found a dark alley. He dragged her in there and pushed her up against the wall of a building.

"What do you think you're doing?" He sneered.  
"Well, I was having a good time until you dragged me out here," she said.

She yanked her arm from his grib. She wasn't scared of him and she sure wasn't gonna let him boss her around.

"Are we done here?" She asked in a cold tone.  
"Far from," he answered.

He leaned in to kiss her. She turned her head. She wasn't about to give up that easy.

"Serious Drew? You blew me off earlier and now I'm suddenly interesting again because another man gave me attention," she said and pushed him away.

She tried to walk pass him but he grabbed her and pushed her back up against the wall with more force. He laid one arm across her chest, pinning her against the wall, as his other hand went down between her legs. He lifted up her dress and touched her outside the panties.

"Stop it, Drew," she said but her voice wasn't firm enough.

He stuck his hand inside her panties and let his fingers run over her clit and down to her pussy.

"Drew..." She tried again but was immitiately cut off as he pushed two fingers inside her.  
"Your pussy still wants me," he whispered in her ear as he started moving his fingers in and out of her.

She started breathing heavy, trying not to make too much noises to draw anyone's attention towards the alley. He kept moving his fingers while just watching her with a little smile on his face. She let out a moan as he made her cum.

"Take them off," he said as he moved his fingers away from her.

She took off her panties while he opened his pants. He pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees, revealing his hard dick to her. He grabbed her around the hips and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he lowered her on to his dick. He pushed her back up against the wall and started thrusting into her. They were both trying to be as silent as possible although some sounds did slip pass their lips. She heard his breathing getting heavy next to her ear as he came.

He leaned his forehead against the wall next to her head for a few seconds. He placed a kiss on her neck and then he put her back down on the ground. He pulled up his pants and closed them as she put on her panties again.

"That was great," he said and kissed her.

He turned around and started walking out of the alley.

"That's it?" She blurted out.

He stopped and turned around to look at her.

"What else do you want?" He asked.  
"Well, for starters I didn't even want this. You dragged me out here and now you're just leaving me here as if I'm some sort of broken toy," she said.

She was feeling a bit angry for this treatment.

"I'm sorry but didn't we agree on that it is just sex?" He asked.  
"Wow, real classy of you, Drew. We both know you only dragged me out here because you couldn't stand seeing me dance with another man, and now that you've gotten what you want, you don't care about me at all," she said.  
"That's not true," he said but he couldn't find any other words to say.

He knew just how bad it looked. He knew he shouldn't have turned his back on her and treat her like that but he was still feeling jealous about that other man although he had won.

"I can't do this anymore," she said and walked pass him.

He grabbed her arm. She turned around and looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"I can't do this anymore, Drew. This, us. No more. It's one thing to hook up in our hotel rooms but I will not be treated like some hooker in an alley," she said.

He let go off her arm. He knew he had messed up. She turned around and walked out of the alley.


	4. Go get her, tiger

He hadn't talked to her in four days. He had tried sending her a sorry text the day after but she hadn't responded. He had seen her at work but she had been completely cold towards him and if their paths had briefly crossed, she had acted completely professional around him, not giving away any hint of wanting to be near him ever again. He was sad. He knew he had messed up and let his jealousy get the best of him. He had acted wrong. He just didn't know how to fix it again.

Becky caught up with him as he was leaving the arena.

"Hey Drew, you look tired," she said.  
"Yeah... " He just answered.  
"Is everything alright with you?" She asked.  
"Not really. Becky, can we talk?" He asked.  
"Sure," she answered and walked with him to his car.

He unlocked the car and they both got in.

"What's wrong, Drew?" She asked.  
"I messed up big time," he answered.  
"Is it about Morgana?" She asked.  
"You know?" He asked back.  
"Yeah... well, I don't know exactly what happened but I know that she's mad and she said that you're no longer hooking up," she answered.

He put his hands on the steering wheel and tightened his grib so much that his knuckles turned white.

"I've been so stupid," he said.

She gently patted him on the shoulder.

"Drew, do you by any chance got feelings for her?" She asked.

He sighed.

"Yes. I know I'm not suppose to. It wasn't part of our agreement. But damn it, Becky, she is one hell of a woman," he answered.  
"So why did you mess things up with her?" She asked.  
"Because of my feelings. I tried so hard to pretend to be cold and not to care about her and I crossed the line," he answered.

He turned his head and looked at her.

"Do you think I can fix it? Make it right with her?" He asked.  
"I don't know but I think you should give it a try. We all secretly hoped for you two to become a real couple. But you gotta hurry. Seth asked her out," she answered.  
"And she said yes?" He asked.  
"Yes," she said and looked down.  
"Damn it!" He yelled and threw a punch at the steering wheel.  
"Look, I've seen how she gets when you're around. Her eyes light up. She might deny she has feelings for you but I don't believe her. None of us do. Her eyes doesn't light up that way when Seth is around. If you truly have feelings for her, then fight for her. Just make sure that you're not just doing it out of jealousy," she said.  
"I'm not. I swear, I'm not," he said.  
"Alright," she said and leaned in to hug him.  
"Thank you, Becky," he said.  
"You're welcome," she said.

She opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"Now go get her, tiger," she said and laughed before slamming the door.


	5. Putting it all out there

He arrived at the arena next day. He was only scheduled for a backstage segment. After it was recorded he went looking for her but he couldn't find her anywhere. He gave up and left the arena to meet up with some of the others at a local bar.

He sat down at the table where Becky, Sasha, Kevin and Chris were already seated. None of them had been on tonight's show so they had gone out early to get the party started.

He turned his attention towards Becky. He knew she was close with Morgana.

"I didn't see Morgana at the arena tonight," he said.  
"She's off duty tonight. She's... ehm..." Becky stopped mid-sentence.  
"What? She's what?" He asked.  
"She's out with Seth tonight," she answered.

He felt his heart drop.

"You've been so stupid," Kevin cut in.  
"What do you mean?" Drew asked.  
"You had that great woman in front of you all this time. Everyone could see how she felt for you and you let her go," Kevin answered.  
"No need to remind me," Drew sneered.  
"And now she's out with Seth," Kevin said.  
"I know," Drew said a bit louder than he meant to.

"Speaking of the sun," Kevin said and looked towards the entrance of the bar.

Drew turned around and saw Morgana and Seth had entered the place. Morgana looked around and saw him. A brief look of sadness came across her face before turning her gaze away from him.

"Are you really gonna let him steal your woman?" Chris asked.

Drew turned around and looked at Chris. Chris gave him a serious look.

"Hell no!" Drew claimed out loud as he saw how they all were looking at him.  
"That's what I like to hear," Becky said and gave him a huge smile.

Sasha stood up.

"Hey guys, over here!" She yelled at Seth and Morgana and waved them over.

She sat down again and winked at Drew as Seth and Morgana made their way over to the table. Morgana looked uncomfortable but Seth was just as he always was.

"Hey guys, didn't know you were here," he said as he dumped down on a chair.

Morgana sat down on a chair between Seth and Becky. Becky leaned in to have a quiet conversation between her and Morgana.

"How was your date with Seth?" Becky asked.  
"It was alright," Morgana answered.  
"Just alright?" Becky asked.  
"Yeah, it was fine. I mean, it wasn't bad. It's just not like..." Morgana answered, stopping herself mid-sentence.  
"Not like when you're with Drew?" Becky asked, finishing Morgana's sentence.

Morgana sighed.

"I really can't keep anything from you, can I? Fine. No, he's not Drew nor do I want him to be. I don't wanna be treated like Drew treated me last week," Morgana answered.  
"Drew came to me to talk about you," Becky said.  
"He did? When?" Morgana asked.  
"Last night. He's really sorry. He wants to make things right with you but he doesn't know how," Becky answered.  
"Yeah right," Morgana said.  
"Really, he does. Give him a chance," Becky said.  
"Why should I?" Morgana asked.  
"Because he seems to care for you a whole lot more than you might think," Becky answered.

Morgana turned her head and looked at Drew. He looked at her and sent her a little smile. She smiled back.

"Gotta go to the men's room real quick," Seth said.

She turned her eyes away from Drew and on to Seth.

"Okay," she said and smiled at him.

He stood up and walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight, Drew got up and sat on Seth's seat next to her. Everyone noticed it but none of them commented on it. They tried to act like nothing was going on, keeping their conversations going around the table, but everyone was secretly watching them, hoping for them to figure it out.

"Can we talk?" He asked.  
"Sure," she answered.

He took her hand.

"I missed you," he said.  
"Could have fooled me," she said, not ready to give in easily.  
"I'm sorry. I really am. I treated you wrong," he said.  
"Yes, you did," she said.  
"I'm really sorry. I got scared," he said.  
"Scared of what?" She asked.

He looked into her eyes, not sure if he should just spill out his heart to her right there in front of everyone.

"Can we go somewhere more private to talk?" He asked.  
"I don't think so. We talk here or we don't talk. Your choice," she answered.

She wasn't ready to be alone with him again. She was afraid he might just wanna hook up and leave her as always and she wasn't having that anymore.

"Can't say I blame you for not wanting to go with me," he said and sighed.

Becky suddenly hurried up from the table and ran across the room. Morgana and Drew turned their heads to see where she was heading. She was running to Seth who was coming back from the men's room. She spun him around so his back was against the table and started a conversation. Morgana smiled. She knew Becky was trying to keep Seth from interfeering the conversation between her and Drew. Drew couldn't help but smile either. He turned his focus towards Morgana again. He knew it was now or never.

"I have feelings for you. I know it wasn't part of agreement but I can't help it. I've fallen in love with you. That's why I treated you bad. I tried to deny it and I acted like a complete jerk because of it," he was talking fast, trying to get as many words out as possible before Seth would notice them and come back to the table.

She just looked at him, trying to find the right words to say.

"Say something," he pleaded.  
"I don't know what to say," she said.  
"Anything at all. Tell me to go to hell or tell me to stay. Either way, I'll do what you want," he said.  
"Stay," was all she could say.

He smiled a little.

"Yeah? Stay? Stay here with you?" He asked.

She nodded and her eyes lid up. He could see what Becky had meant last night when she had talked about that. He smiled back at her.

"I don't care who here knows it. I'm in love with this woman," he said loud enough for the others around the table to hear them. Morgana noticed Kevin smiling before Drew put a hand behind her neck and dragged her in to kiss her.  
"Finally!" Sasha's voice sounded over the table.

As she pulled away from Drew, she saw Becky and Seth were both facing them from across the room. Becky was smiling and raising her thumb but Seth looked far from happy. She couldn't blame him.

"I gotta clear up this mess," she said to Drew and stood up.

He let go off her hand. She walked over to Seth. Becky took off and walked back to the table where she gave Drew a big hug. Morgana looked at Seth.

"I understand if you hate me. That was a real shitty move on my part," she said.  
"Oh, you think so? I take you out on a date and you end up making out with another man," he said.  
"I'm sorry. Drew and I have... well..." She tried explaining.  
"Save it. Everyone knows you two have been screwing around for months. I just thought you were over since you agreed to go out with me," he said.  
"We were. Well, I thought we were. Truth is that I'm in love with him. I thought I could forget him and move on so I agreed to go out with you. Turns out I can't," she said.  
"Looks like he can't let you go either," he said.  
"Are you mad at me?" She asked.  
"Yes, I'm mad at you. Wouldn't you be? But I'll get over it. After all, it was just one date," he said.  
"Is it any comfort that I had a good time?" She asked.  
"No, not right now," he said and walked away from her towards the table.

She stayed where she was. Drew got up and passed Seth. Not a word was spoken between them. Drew walked over to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Yes, everything's fine. Wanna get out of here?" She asked back.

He smirked.

"You sure you wanna do that? You know what I'm gonna do to you once we're alone," he said.  
"Oh, I'm sure," she said and smiled back.

It wasn't easy for her to unlock the hotel room with him already over her, kissing her neck and opening her pants from behind. As the door opened, he gently pushed her inside the room and closed the door behind them. He tore her clothes off and pushed her down on the bed. She had never seen a man undress that fast but soon he was on top of her, kissing her again.

Foreplay wasn't needed this time around. They had both missed each other too much. He pushed his dick inside her and started thrusting into her. He kissed and bit her neck while constantly moving in and out of her. As he felt she was getting close, he increased the pace, pushing in harder, the way he knew she liked it.

She arched her back and screamed out loud as he made her cum. He smiled while he kept moving. As her body relaxed, her kissed her again. She ran her nails down his back, making him cum too.

He rolled down next to her and pulled her up on top of his arm. She curled up on his chest and let her fingers play with his long hair.

"You're amazing," he said and kissed the top of her head.

She kissed his chest and squeezed him tight, making him laugh a little.

"I'd like to stay the night," he said.

She looked up at him.

"You better," she said and smiled.


End file.
